Farrior Tail
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: Everybody has a choice in their life. But choose wisely and,FAST, or else yo-... HAHA Lucy looks like has been caught. Mixing in today's generation with a TON of years ago of...wait do they call them Angels? Maniacs? Menace? Goddess or Gods? The title might not leap your interest... however teaching Lucy absurd things... nahh your still not flaming interested :P
1. Chapter 1: Drunken Wonders

"here's your frick'n pay" As I slam the worthless prize of crumpled dollar bills on the counter, I felt myself finish off the last hiccup of crying/choking the daylights out of me. I mean who the hell wouldn't if some slob of a daughter's life just shot straight to hell's face. Now if someone wrecks a certain face, just imagine how much the pissed meter rises… ya pretty much fate screwed that punishment on me for 'oh it's learning life, kid'.

"Get that shit off the counter girl, that wasn't the kind of payment we've made" Stan roughly wiped his lips from the wetness of liquor as he watched his sexy babe walk right out on him."Otherwise break'en law will fine a handsome sum, ain't that right sheriff? " The sheriff right next to him giggled making Lucy grimace as warm-hearted man she'd known for weeks slipped up a false pay roll of fantasies.

"You got your money slut so better shut the fuck up! Because I, the common sense around here, still put you in business for buying your god damn drinks!" I angrily slurred waving out every syllable trying to slice up the punk's ass attitude. A hinge creaked as the door slammed shut behind me as I walked across the parking lot.

"Deals no bother…hehe with the real deal. Me fuck up? Nah, darling babe, you stolen my line for you"

Sweat began to build through my skin as I trembled through my pocket for my car keys. _Shit! I shouldn't have stay this long…_Just as my keys slid through the hole, a hand groped at my neck strangling me slightly.

"I should be saying that to you…"His nasty bitter breath, breathed in my aroma."A price for _paying me back, fair wouldn't you say?"_

…

…

"GO TO HELL!" Screeching in his ear while I jerked my leg from behind me, slamming it down heavily on my victory key advantages. Stan cursed as he clutched the jewel in-between his thighs, I was already in the car roaring the old bug engine to life. Seeing him stand up I smirked as I stepped on the accelerator to the floor. Luckily I didn't have to run over the bitch as he flew out of the way, ending that scene with a swinging hope that he saw; a nice curved finger nail that just happened to be the only one stuck up in the middle.

Driving along the country road side I took a relief break, how did it turn out_ this_ appalling? Still my speculating thoughts were left undecided for as blinking lights flashed on one of my side mirrors. Bright as heaven could be but that didn't end about how much closer and faster it was becoming.

Immediately I recognized Stan's car and stepped on the gas pedal once again. I was gaining speed, heck I was enjoying it until a gunshot echoed from behind; leaping out of my seat as a cracking sound hit the top of my car. My shrieking fears were soon drowned by hollering laughter, ricocheting more bullets from their rifles from me to the sky to god knows where.

Every corner of my body was sensing throbbing from clutching the wheel and staying down low. I kept on yelling and screaming each time bullets whisked, tears wobbled my vision as I steered sharply side to side avoiding hits. I tried focusing breath slow before a deafening pop erupted followed by hissing. Suddenly my car rivaled up against my commands of direction, my steering wheel worthless as I looked up to see a sharp turn up ahead. I braced myself as I raised my arms up for the impacted.

Groaning of metals being bent and windows crashing were heard as pain exploded physical through me. When it all ended, I happened to be at a fucking upside down position with blood drops streaming from my face. It took me awhile prior to realize I was conscious; yet pervious noises came about now.

My car door cringed opened as I was forcefully yanked out, but I never touched the ground as the collar of my shirt tightens choking me. Soon I scream from sickening crack was created from my twisted ankle; a hand gripped my mouth shut.

"Think we she play with her a bit?" said a guy with a hay straw sucked into his mouth.

"It would be hell of a waste of a goody…" the guy holding me was about to reached for my breast, but I managed to whack his hand away. Earning me a long pinch of the nose making it hard for me to breath.

"Payment she'll pay and payment she will" Commented Stan with a rifle on his shoulders, now as much as I hated the slut gut bitch but this was too far. I silently begged as more tears descended down my cheeks, whimpering as I struggled with more ropes of hands around me. Stan raised his fingertips towards his lips; kiss it, before putting it on mine. Then he slyly looked up from my face and nodded at the guys.

"_NNOOO!"_ Yelling as I tried to punched the guys but they locked me to the ground by my wrist and ankles. Sounds of material being torn and ripped, my skin felt they were gonna fall off from the over sucking and licking. I cried as I tried to cover up my face but found it pointless… what strength did I have against 8 guys? _All I wanted was to get away…from the screaming…the hurt…and at least be with peaceful side of the world. Be with the ones with the same troubles, and help each other out for a better life. But I was wrong… the only way I'm going to a quiet place is just let it all end. End…that doesn't sound too bad af-_

"Sir, did you hear that?" As I heard one of the guys say, I slightly opened my eyes.

"Hearing what" Stan smirked steadily at me; making me whimper as he leaned in for my lips.

"Is… Is that growl-l-ling" At first we're all silent; crickets noisily do their chore for the midnight shift. Although it wasn't long before there was a thunderous snarl, making all of us in the group snap our eyes wide open. None of us had time to react; out of nowhere the guys on me suddenly disappeared. Most of them flew into the tall corn stalks, screams of the men yelled. I was beyond frightened as I watched the tall corn stalks wave violently.

Cautiously I backed away trying not to bring that 'thing' attention. Flight plan was ruined when Stan came out brusied and bloodied. Once again I'm held captive though I'm now a shield to that…_shivers…_what the heck is that thing?!

"If you dang sunken vampire try to get me…" a cold solid rides up and down my neck. "This song bird will be singing out that guts will spill out" Stan is shouting and tumbling as I feel his fear at the contact of his skin close to me. So then… I'm bait? _Fuck it!_

I used my victory key advantages, but he felt my leg movements making him dodge. Then with a swipe of an unexpected fist, I did an upper cut to Stan's jaw. Instantly he let me go, stumbling as I went I fell to the ground. As I looked up I was looking right into the creature itself. Glowing crimson with his pointy teeth that seems to unfit in his mouth, a little (ok, he kind of looks like a vampire), lightening quick he was gone in front of my eyes.

I turned around to see Stan lying knocked-out cold to the ground with the creature standing above him. I studied Stan a little and noticed no marks of teeth were left on him. _So he's not a vampire then…?_ Uncertainty caused me to gulp making the creature flash his eyes at me once more. _What does he do then?! _

The darkness of the night made it impossible for me to see he features, and I have now felt dizziness beginning to occur within me. Watching the thing walk right up and just crouch here in front of me; heck it's got me, dead bait is here to be claimed! Opening my eyes a bit farther I made outlines hair on the head, eyes, an-

"Woah, you might be pretty useful. Consider what you've done to that guy, nice punch!" Petrified to do anything, the creature leaned into me just before I blacked out; leaving me to see the last of him and something spread out behind him.

* * *

"Lucy-sama! Time to wake up or you'll be late for school!" Virgo commented as she shook Lucy awake; Lucy blinked for a moment before flying sky high into Virgo's arms.

"_Lucy?! What happened?!" _Clearly Virgo almost got the creepy crawlers herself, since when did Lucy jump out of bed? End of school yes... but for beginning of a new semester for school her daily role was roll off the mattress, and inchworm her way to the bathroom.

"I-I'm so sorry Virgo! I went to the bar last night to cool off some temper but suddenly these guys start chasing me and r-aping me! Then suddenly there's this monster or creature that fights them off and-d, an- an!"

"Lucy!Lucy! Calm down, probably just a dream. And besides I checked up with you last night and you were here, ok?"

"Really?!" Lucy stared at Virgo grasping, "But it felt so real though!"

"Agh Lucy you probably slept late again and didn't get enough sleep. Deep sleep=Intense Sleep. Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"And ruin my perfect attends award? Ah! Like I'll mess that one up this year" Lucy exclaimed as she leaped off of Virgo and went to her table/mirror; still receiving a very worried look from Virgo before she closed the door to the room. Lucy began brushing her hair but when she did the back side;Lucy couldn't help but to grimace in pain.

Feeling the back of her neck was a medium sized lump, was it a pimple by chance? Lucy tried to turn to look at a better angle, but that was how far she could go. "Oh well, I guess I'll let my hair down today. Hmm not like anyone will see it or anything".

* * *

_This is impossible to concentrate like this! _Lucy for awhile now ever since she got to school, Ladies Academy, started sweating like crazy. Not to mention, she was kinda getting itchy under the pits too.

This morning Lucy had to walk to school, which kinda weird-ed her out more since she used her car in the dream. And her car was missing. Suddenly when Lucy was about to have a panic attack again Virgo ran up to her and said the car was in the repair shop;yet only for an _oil change._

Lifting up her pencil but rapidly had to put it down for itching, mainly and seriously the unreachable spot was her back. Pissed at her 'unableness' Lucy knew the teacher would have a fit about her using a pencil as a back scratch-er.

As soon as her hand reached her forehead, Lucy felt the full wetness like she had ran a marathon. And the itching...THAT JUST HECK HAD TO STOP! Lucy shot up her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her. Then suddenly the phone rang making the teacher answer it. When done she looked around the room and looked Lucy "Ah Lucy! I just got a call from the office saying you had to leave for your payer or ritual from your father. You must have remember that, so you may go now".

_the hell? Hmmm at least I can take care of my sweat soups now and itc-!_

Rubbing at her arms and neck as she walked along the hallways with her schoolbag, she finally encountered the front desk. "Is my father here?"

The lady looked up from her desk,"Oh your father! Yes there was a note and there's a boy right there to pick you up to your father".

A twinged of disappointment sweep ed through her, it was too good to be true anyways. Lucy sighed and turned around."Ok I heard the note-" Frozen to the floor and sweat turned into bombs as I stared at the boy. Same outline,

"OI! I checked in with the front desk, they actually did have a girl named Luigi. Nice to meet you!"

_What the frick?_Same voice?! My voice caught up in my own saliva, I could only just stare at him and raise my pointing fingers at him.

"_Y-you're that same boy?!" _

Uneventfully, little did I know the boy will later... have to kill me

* * *

**(DreamScale):** I haven't slept for a whole day O.O call me crazy but...hehe writers wake up call. I'm not saying that I stay up making this (heck no) but reason is that last night (suppose to sleep early) but family planned a movie night (outdoor theater, not kidding, there are only two left near my area. Rarest in the world: I'm lucky :) Watched World Z and Man of Steel. Oh boy... I WAS PUMPED AND FLYING THROUGH BRO! i FELT LIKE WRITING! Ok and I know I wanted to focus on one story but, this I promise won't leave out the others. Not to mention I'm bringing back my story "Why Can't You Accept Me?", it's now a one-shot story coming soon.

Questions?Reviews?... Please? The title Farrior Tail= Warrior+Fairy Tail

Reasons, ha, you'll know! the story will be... kinda long? I don't know. I didn't write too long for you guys right?

PLEASE REPLY C;


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Temp Fever

As we waited for the locks of the gate to open, I couldn't help to catch a glimpse of his insane hair do. Or most likely his whole being, just as I observed him carefully with a watchful eye.

"It's better to ask rather than you making stupid faces"

Containing Lucy's amusement just popped a bubble in her inner gut. Lucy couldn't believe her face states the obvious (checking out observation), yet the heck of it wasn't born for stupidity. "Ok I'll ask, a pinked haired guy takes a girl out of school. Yet why is not my father's car here to pick us up?"

A clicking noise signaled as they walked out to the free boundaries of bless, Lucy hissed from her breath," If you think kidnapping me will bring money forth to you, I'm sorry but the idiot one here has to know that my dad's businesses won't accept 'debt cards'. You'll be at lost, along with that nonsense plump of pink head of yours".

The man taking a wild smirk answered "Whoa someone's still feisty from yesterday, anyways whoever invented the word 'pink' should seriously…" growled the teen-man," dig a grave for their own good. Salmon should have been made up in their minds first".

Lucy giggled at his miserable curse that he had to live through, in deep thought she blurted, "How on earth did you convince my father to write that note?

"Your old man? No I simply wrote it then convince the lady at the desk otherwise", next Lucy felt some paper crumble slide into her hands. Looking at it, she couldn't be sure it will be knowledgeable to decipher. "My handwriting maybe damned, but…" he grinned,"ladies make it possible for my undamned looks".

Later the man was in front of her with a serious look, the school grounds were miles from where they stood."So… you ready?"

"Kidnapped? Sure I mean look at you buffed and str-"

"Haha, you words are sure weird as your face. But no I'm not here to kidnap you of course… hang on a sec don't you remember anything from yesterday?!"

Lucy glared while clutching her school bag, the boy had nerve to piss her off at every angle of being calm; so quickly too. What of the words, what of yesterday?! None of this could have happen if Virgo reasoned truthfully to her. Yet… Lucy gazed thoughtful at the man, if he was here then…

"indignantly I thought that was all a nightmare personally, what do you know of that I don't know last time?"Unexpectedly the teen-man reached out and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Lucy felt herself stumbled backwards only to be caught into a firm hold.

"A dream huh… the fear on the face that I saw before, never looked more alive to than me". His thumbs stretched out Lucy's lips, exposing her gritted teeth making the man murmur softly; barely enough for Lucy to hear.

With the tilted sight of agonizing stares, Lucy noticed how tall he really was. Plus his eyes can kick out an expression of his 'anyhow' thoughts, she wasn't really sure if this guy was great at poker or not. Last night, if it was frick'en true, her only 'magic 'to lure guys in was utterly bitchful; but hey it comes with a win at some point in her life such as beauty pageants. Can this man play like other man too?

"Your hard to catch on to, the change in you Luigi says it all" He slightly pulled back allowing Lucy to perk up rather with a hurt and questioning load.

"It's _Lucy_, I admit I'll give some credit to the lady at the counter who heck it right. But _change?!_ Pinky you're born what your born, duty what duties, personality slots in when laughter starts, then fairies destined for a tinker or f-"Pausing into awkward silence when Lucy realized revealed her dying hard fantasies, she gave the boy a wicked glare. "Pry to live, or so help me don't say a word about it to anyone".

Chuckling as the guy nodded while Lucy wonders again if he ever took things considered resolute."I'm not sure why fairies are all meant to _fix _things, per say, but we can always try and _rebuild; _I remember on one of my missions", he shivered sheepishly as he toyed with his fingers, "there was some unfair _taxes _once the job was done. Oh and another thing, enemies call me pinky, friends call Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy was more bewildered as she gawked at Natsu, although Natsu mind snapped faster than hers could react, "WAIT, how did you know about the guild?!" stepping backward as puzzled Lucy went as Natsu advanced forward.

"_Tch, I was right! Not only did that bait take her, he even confessed about us. That girl wasn't even close either!"_

Both of them statue on the sidewalk, Lucy noticed Natsu's sight looked a bit unsteady.

"_Oooo that flame-brain is so done for once Ezra hears about this!"_

Suddenly Natsu yelled and roared as he dashed away from confused Lucy, "DAMN YOU GAJEEL! ICE-FREAK!_"_

"_SHIT! He definitely needs stop shouting out bull"_

"_THE HELLS MY NAME NOT GARBAGE LIKE BULLSHI-! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING T0?"_

"_YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THEN NATSU! Must be in the genes…"_

"_SHUT UP DUMP BUCKET! Look what you did since he's after us, now that you called out Ezra, jeez THINK! Now who as the worse genes!_

"_LOOK JUST SHUT UP AND RUN JUNKIE!"_

"_I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONCE WE GET TO EZ-, SHIT THERE HE IS!"_

"…_!"_

"Wait up!" Lucy panted as she athletically jumped and ran over boxes and bottles as she dashed into another corner in the alley. She was just yards behind him trying to catch up, Lucy can only hope that the newspaper didn't write about freaks running around town… and who was she kidding when Lucy 7 times ran through traffic across the sidewalks, and got herself almost killed twice at intersections.

Then Lucy finally came to a dead-end, at this she had to collapse in the dirty sewage waters on the ground. Her throat and legs could merely take up to so much activity, despite the fact her minds fried from such absurd play outs that had just occurred.

Was she still dreaming? At this Lucy realized she lost the boy… and just happened to have taken the wrong turn from school and was hours from home. Pointlessly Lucy curses, stomping her way home; thinking of a threat if the teen-man ever dared returned.

* * *

I clasped the handle of the door knob and enter into the mansion. Yet it seems like I wasn't the only one with a damaged day.

"OUCH!..."

"Oh my goodness...W-W-What?! VIRGO why are you so close to the door?!"

Virgo was rubbing her nose rapidly, then suddenly stepped toward and carried me into a princess hold. Dashing around down the hallway and turning at the corridor. Skeptically I was at her out bursts, but this could only mean on those days...

Pushing open my bedroom doors, Virgo placed me on the bed before bowing,"The mistress wishes to see you now..."

"Now now Virgo, there's no need for that kind of _proper_ language" A blond lady was leaning at the door with a cheerful smile upon her face, she walked forward and placed a hand on Virgo shoulders,"You've done well taking care of her, I thank you my friend. I don't know how I could ever repay you"

"You being my mistress who treats me well is enough" Virgo said as she nodded and was about to lean into a bow again, but the lady squeezed her a big hug.

"Nonsense, oh and I'll be down with you in a few minutes to help you bake a batch of cookies for tomorrow"

"Yes mistress!" Virgo smiled, however the lady did a pointed looked and wiggled her finger as she would to scold a child. Only Virgo giggled as she went to the door, and when she was about to close it she replied,"I am very sorry but it can not be helped since I love to respect mistress! Oops I meant Layla!"_  
_

As the door slipped to a close the lady turned around, but was slammed into a crushing hug."Mother! Finally, Finally YOUR HOME" I squealed delightfully at my beloved mom. Layla Heartfilia grasped her daughter tight before swinging me around and placed both of us on the bed in a sitting position.

"Lucy your growing quiet heavy! At seventeen years of age, don't you ever get tired of being childish?!" Looking into her orbs as my brown eyes, I pouted while I still was clinging to Layla like a kola bear.

"This is the only time I can act like this", I said leaning back but my mother threw a questioning look. I continued "well, when your around. Because father... I don't mean no disrespect but he and I can't even agree on certain terms, or probably at anything!"

I studied my mother as she sighed and brought me close to her chest as she stroked my winded messed up hair. " I'm sorry Lucy... your father's and I's job are tearing us apart hasn't it?"

My mother Layla, is actually a reporter, working for one of the most famous newspapers business out there. She travels around the places constantly, and she surprisingly as only 28 states left in the whole world to explore left. Amazing Layla is at telling Lucy tales ad tragic she been through, but has merely escape with her life and survived. They conversation-ed for awhile (especially about the latest _Tinker Bell_ movie) until her mother spilled the beans at a specific news.

"Might you explain _why _you've been sneaking out again? I just came home last night and saw you missing. A few more hours of waiting my Lucy is already in bed with the car missing. Yet I received a call from the Auto Repair shop saying it was for an oil change",Layla gave her daughter a stern look as Lucy grimaced sheepishly away. _Ok I guess that boy was right... yet why is something missing? _

" I needed a night out..."

"Well I least give me a call or send me a message before hand, I didn't want Virgo to freak like she did like last time. She almost passed her scared attack symptoms to me, thank the lord it didn't!" Layla then smacked her daughter forehead," and that's for the alcohol. Your still under aged"

I gave my mother apologetic glance, and Layla nodded and murmured something about 'acting like her mother'.

"Lucy... I know your growing up, but as your gaining the wisdom through your years I hope you remember always... is that the more important things you gain the greater the breath it takes out of you".

"Yes mamma..." I replied sleepily as Layla laid me on the bed yet I whispered, "But can you try to remember to stay home and spend time with me". My eyelids closed heavily, my forehead felt more strokes of hair removed from my face.

"Well I get two weeks off, I saved some vacation days to combined them all. _I promise Lucy"._

Layla watched her daughter fall asleep, tears fell to the bed spread as she kissed her daughter's cheek. There were many marvelous treasures out there...but it could not match her precious family. Those times... to make up for lost time...was forgiveness even possible?

* * *

In broad daylight the next morning, Lucy awoken with a sweating high temperate fever. Layla was first to discover this, however Lucy protested not to make such a fuss out of it (incoming maids, she just wanted her mother). Also at breakfast, her mother questioned Lucy about why the newspaper showed a _very _familiar girl and titled, "OBSESSIVE GIRLFRIEND TRAMPS TRAFFIC!"   


So the whole day Layla stayed by her daughters side, refusing any calls from work. Lucy on the other hand was facing dreadful torture, more heat was put in then out as an ice cube of cloth was placed on her head. Her mother then commanded a tub full of ice, and at this Lucy body was double the stress and sweat. The moment flesh touched ice, Lucy screamed bloody murder and thrashed around violently until all the water in the tub was gone.

Night came all to soon, and Lucy wasn't any better than this morning. Layla was determined to stay the night, but Lucy convinced her mother that she too needed rest since Layla been with her the entire day.

After a half an hour of arguing, her mother at last gave in. It was only if Virgo checked on Lucy every ten minutes, making Lucy extremely pissed and shouted out something like 'privacy needed'.

Lucy's clock blared 1:24 AM, four minute after Virgo checked her. At this state Lucy was panicking, her throat was blocked, her body refusing to get up to go to the toilet, and her blanket drenched with wetness substance. Instantly a cough struck through her swollen throat, breathing no longer came to her veins need.

Her mind flashes, whipping the body at it's own control. Putting her on all fours, hunching over like a cat hissing angrily. Coughing as Lucy's tears stained her cheeks, opening her mouth at one of the coughs; gushes of blood drool from her lips. Clutching the sheets, the tips of her fingers blister from rubbing rapidly on them. The itching added on surrounding her flesh like fleas, the back of her's was more unbearable. Hacking as she moved her breaths along with her spine moving back up and down.

Abrupt as time slowed, screams echoed her throat as more heat descended upwards. Tackling her heart rhythms banging against her chest, Lucy snapped her neck forward as warmth flowed from her lips. Her eyes more glued than ever to see flames burst out as it bounced down on to the carpet floor.

* * *

**(DreamScale):** _This week has been a killer! Three days straight waking at five in the morn, jogging 3 miles, 3 sets of 30 curls ups swing from the bars, YMCA (Body Pump, Tabata, Fitness Yoga, Mat Pilates, Body Flow, Zumba),and at the end of the day another jogging 2 miles. I have some of the YMCA classes, 3 of them (one of them) a day. SO SORE. Anyways that's my week so far, and my writing is my... one hours off? (My days off) HECK IT! I need more time to write C; __  
_

_Thank you_ **GoldenRoseTanya **_for being my first reviewer! I really wish there were more reviews, but hey, at least there some favorites and follow, however my favorite one is favorite and, of course reviews._

_Ok I got to snooze for now since the July 4th is just in two hours from now. Rest up for fireworks at night... I guess Lucy does too huh. Well gtg! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PEOPLES! C:_


End file.
